Foggy
by Sticcup
Summary: Hiccup has a minor memory relapse which causes him to forget that Astrid is his girlfriend. So how will he react when he wakes up naked in bed with her? One-shot.


The last thing Hiccup remembered was going for a night-flight with Toothless before retreating to his hut on the Edge.

Everything that transpired afterwards.. was all but a blurry mess.

He especially didn't recall taking his clothes off.. or the fact that he had his arms wrapped around a very naked and unconscious Astrid.

In his bed.

..with him.

 _Naked_.

Hiccup felt his breath shorten as he peered down on golden locks and miles of warm, soft, silky smooth skin.

Did he and Astrid..? As far as he was concerned, they were just friends and had not even shared a proper first kiss yet.

How could they have jumped from yesterday's events to this?

Astrid stirred, moaning as she turned in his embrace to face him. Hiccup still didn't snap out of his shock.

"Good morning, babe." She leaned forward and kissed him, sending him into a deeper state of limbo. Was this a dream? It had to be.

Astrid stroke a hand over his naked chest, making him shudder.

He closed his eyes, trying to calm his racing heart. He was definitely not mentally prepared for what occured next.

Astrid rolled him over so he was flat on his back and climbed on top of him. Hiccup's eyes widened, taking in her beautiful bare form.

"A-Astrid.." He felt his entire face turn red and stuttered out her name. "Ahh-strid.. what are you.." he closed his eyes and groaned as she started to stroke his length.

This had to be a dream.

Astrid didn't say anything but instead leaned down to take his entire rod in her mouth. Hiccup felt his heart flatline and brainpower go out.

Astrid sucked on the head of his arousal, running her tongue across the edges before dipping down and taking more of him inside. Hiccup's hands found themselves tangled in her wavy hair as he started making nonsensical noises.

They had just returned back to the Edge yesterday and he had been thinking of finding the perfect moment to confess his feelings. This was beyond anything he thought would happen. He had only wanted a kiss but was currently engulfed in her mouth as her sweet plump lips sucked him even further in.

He never imagined something could feel this good. And the way she was watching him through her eyelashes, was all but driving him into a frenzy.

Astrid let go of his length with an obscene 'plop' and then licked from base to tip. "You always taste so good, babe."

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something but couldn't exactly find his voice.

Astrid grinned wickedly and raised herself up to align with his cock. From this angle, Hiccup could see her gorgeous breasts and the soft golden patch barely covering her nether parts. She started to sink over him, taking in his large hot rod inside her.. inch by inch.

"Hiccup!" Astrid moaned. "Mhmm, so good. Oh..so good." She didn't stop until she had completely impaled herself. "Ahh.."

Hiccup swallowed hard at the sight, gripping on to the sheets by his side. He didn't think he had ever been this hard before, throbbing inside her delicious warmth.

Astrid started to rock, her tits bouncing with her movement and her hair cascading down her shoulders. She looked like a Goddess.

Hiccup couldn't restrain himself any longer and grabbed her by the hip to meet her halfway. He thrusted upwards, making her tremble in sheer pleasure. "Ohh.. ahh.. Hiccup!"

They kept up their blissful rhythm until they reached their peak. Hiccup shot all of his load inside her until he was spent.

Astrid collapsed on top of him, her chest resting over his face for a moment.

After a while she moved down to lie by his side again. Once their breathing evened out and Hiccup was capable of rational thought again, reality struck.

Hiccup grabbed the sheets and tossed them over Astrid's naked form in panic before hastily getting up to dress himself.

"Astrid.. this was wrong! We shouldn't have.." he trailed off, tugging on his hair in frustration. He was completely out of the loop. "How did this even happen?"

Astrid frowned at him. "What do you mean?" she asked quietly.

Hiccup waved between them. "This.. us.. We were just friends yesterday and now we are naked in bed together? And we just had.. had.. you know.." His face was bright red, including his ears.

Astrid's puzzled expression didn't fade. "We are not.. just friends, Hiccup," she said, looking slightly hurt. ".. at least not on my end."

Hiccup closed his eyes, cursing to himself. He sat down on the bed again. "Astrid, I can't remember anything after the Viggo episode.. I think I might have had a memory relapse."

Astrid pulled on his tunic over her head and moved to sit next to him. "So you don't remember us being a couple?"

Hiccup shook his head, staring down at his hands.

Astrid blinked at him and then socked him on the arm. "You should have stopped me then! Oh Gods, I had sex with you without your consent, I-"

"Hey, no, no. You didn't," Hiccup quickly reassured. "I mean, I.. um.. could have stopped but I.. don't think I really wanted to?"

Astrid looked amused. "You were just that horny?"

Hiccup shrugged. "When it comes to you.. I guess I am."

Astrid beamed and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek. "You are so sweet, babe. Even with the memory loss and all."

Hiccup blushed. "Um so.. you are my girlfriend then?"

Astrid grabbed him through his trousers and he instantly hardened. "Looks like your cock remembers me," she commented cheekily.

Hiccup let out a nervous laugh. So he had a girlfriend, and not just any girlfriend. He was dating his dream girl and childhood crush. And it didn't stop there. He was also having hot and steamy sex with her.

Hiccup could definitely get used to this.

The rational part of him told him to that he should take things slow, at least until he got his memories back. But the animalistic part of him wanted nothing but to fuck Astrid into oblivion. Now that he had a taste of what sex with her was like, he didn't think he was even capable of stopping.


End file.
